To Love Again, or Not?
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Implied YuusukexKagome It’s been at least four months since Yuusuke’s break up with Keiko, but he still hasn’t gotten over it quite yet. Genkai tells him to climb Mount Fuji, but what awaited him proved so much more. xover with Inuyasha


**To Love Again, or Not?**

**Rated: PG -13 for Yuusuke's Language + Slight mention of suicide**

**One-shot created on: November 18, 2005**

**One-shot finished on: November 19, 2005**

**One-shot edited on: November 27, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do own four of the YYH soundtracks.**

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san! It's Katsu once again with another story! This time..it's in Yuusuke Urameshi's POV, hence the rating. If it sounds crappy well..blame it on my first version..yeah I have two versions. One, for school and the other for here. Yup, that's the story..glad I took the 'darn' and 'heck' words and replaced them with the appropriate words. Well enough of me babbling, onto the story! Hm..The title seems like Shakespeare-ish.. -shrugs- oh well.  
**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speaking"**

**-Scene Change-**

**Summary: -x-over with Inuyasha- It's been at least four months since Yuusuke's break up with Keiko, but he still hasn't gotten over it quite yet. Genkai tells him to climb Mount Fuji, but what awaited him proved so much more.  
-Implied Junaishipping: Yuusuke x Kagome-**  
**  
Takes Place: After the YYH series ended and somewhere in Inuyasha. -sweatdrops-**

-

I peered down coldly at the bodies that lay below me, a look of disgust etched across my face. Man, did they really catch me in a crappy mood. Just when I had enough to fret about, these bastards happened to appear; another minute and I would have killed them. I hate guys like these, guess that's why I have this reputation of fighting anyone that's annoying-even teachers. Dèclassè assholes.

Why am I in this crappy mood you ask? Well it all started four months ago, but to make a long story short, my girlfriend broke up with me and things started to really go downhill since that day. I don't think I could love another person again; didn't realize that losing her could freakin' break me-me, the number one fighter in all of Tokyo, Japan. Then to make matters worse, my mother and I were evicted from our apartment, so now we're staying at a shrine. I know what you're thinking, though it was either a shrine or an apartment full of mice, spiders, and who-knows-what else could be lurking there.

"Guys had enough yet?" Numerous groans of pain sang in my ears. I smirked deviously-man did that feel good. My foul mood evaporated, hmm I think that means disappeared, oh well. Didn't really like Science all that much anyway, thought it was shit. "I'm glad we had this talk gentlemen. Now you guys know to think twice before challenging Yuusuke Urameshi to a fight." I placed my hands into my forest green pants pockets and strolled away from those bastards.

A sigh escaped my lips as I glanced at the many buildings; what was there to do today? I flipped away my mid-back raven hair and grumbled at the length it had become. 'I should really trim my hair sometime.' I thought to myself as my chocolate brown eyes rolled in boredom and annoyance. Wasn't there anything to do around here? It seems like I've done everything in this venerable city. "Damn it." I growled to myself, lost in my thoughts. "What can I freakin' do today!"

"For one thing, shut the hell up and help me with some stuff." A familiar voice rang in my ears as I blinked out of my thoughts to see that I had strayed back to the shrine. Did I mention that I was friends with the shrine keeper? Wait, friends don't even define our relationship, oh well I'll think about that later. "If you have nothing to do, you should help out more to earn your stay here. Stop slacking off like a drop out, oh wait you are one."

I lunged at her with a fist waiting to just knock that smug-assed smirk from her face in a rough jerking way. A light chuckle answered me as she dodged it causing me to stagger forward. I didn't fall however, luckily I caught myself before falling. She was mocking me, I don't care if she's the shrine keeper, she's tasting dirt! "Shut up! You don't know one bit of what I've been through!"

"I don't need to know anything to see that you're a lovesick puppy or should I say a lovesick half demon." I growled fiercely at this, that old hag thinks she could torment me with that piece of junk. She's even worse than those people who tried to cheer me up with the condolence in their eyes. "Looks like a struck a nerve, eh dimwit? The great Yuusuke Urameshi with a languor of heartache."

"Shut up you old hag!" Once again I charge at her, but stopped. What the hell was she trying to say? Why can't I always figure out what the meaning of her words are? All this wondering was giving me a fucking headache. I placed a hand on top of my head to try and keep the pain from surging further, but failed. 'Damn it.' I'm not going to show any languor, I don't need any succor, I can get through this on my own.

I felt a hand on my free arm and peered down to look at the shrine keeper. Her withered pink hair swayed in the wind as my head throbbed with pain. "Yuusuke. Let's go inside, I have some medicine to relieve that headache of yours." I blinked, ok how the hell did she know? She chuckled lightly. "Come on dimwit, I know you well enough to know what your actions mean." Well she did have a point. She doesn't know a thing about me, but she knows me well enough for what I do. Confusing. Alright that just increased the pain.

The two of us strolled inside the shrine and sat cross-legged on the floor. "I'll go get Yukina to get the herbs." She spoke as she called to said person. Herbs? What does that freakin' do? It doesn't heal me from anything, does it? Hmm, maybe I should haven't dropped out of school, but how much fun does school contain? None that's what. Ok, crappy time for a joke. "If you think you can walk out of this room with that headache of yours, I'm having you do all the chores when you choose to come back, including caring for that pet of yours."

I twitched, damn, maybe we should have moved to that apartment. "Whatever grandma." Did I mention that I call her this when I'm really annoyed? Why did she have to bring up Puu-that pain in the ass. "Why did you have to bring him into the conversation?" The other just laughed, who the hell told her about Puu anyways? Oh yeah, I did.

"Just to annoy you." Genkai chuckled once again as the sliding door slid open and closed. "Oh good, why thank you Yukina." An aqua green haired girl smiled and nodded before walking out of the room. "Now drink this." She crushed the herbs and put them into a cup, hmm is she trying to poison me? "And no, this is not poison." What the heck, is she reading my mind? "Drink it!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Alright already, I'll freakin' drink it." I took one sip of it and spat it out. "God, what the fuck is in that stuff? I'm not drinking that." Genkai just glared at me with those eyes of hers. Uh, point? I can stand a glare. That was when I saw it-well I didn't see it until last minute-a curled up newspaper thwacked me. "What the fuck did you do that for!"

"Drink the damn tea or I'll thwack you a million times." I mumbled incoherently to her ears. Why did I choose her? Why didn't I choose any freakin' apartment? It's wonder how I coped with her these four years when I was but her student in martial arts. I'm glad I graduated, even if that last test was to cope a cave with an unbearable pain. "Oh and eat this medley sandwich with all your favorite toppings on it. I don't see why chocolate has to be one of them. It sickens me."

I smiled and grabbed the sandwich. "That's because I have different taste buds, or that's what Keiko used to say." A sad smile graced my lips as I remembered those happy times with my girlfriend. I sipped the tea without any struggle, thinking about her. Why did she break it off with me, I thought we were having a resplendent time together. I guess nothing's all what it seems to be.

"You still miss her don't you?" She spoke without adding a 'dimwit' or any witty remark. Wow, grandma's serious. I nod in confirmation as I glanced at my reflection reflected in the tea. What am I to live for now? Keiko's gone and everyone's in college while I'm here managing a Ramen cart. Should I kill myself and get it over with? Take the pain away of living life without her? Maybe I should. "Whatever you're thinking in that thick head of yours, stop."

I gripped the cup tighter like it was a stress ball and sighed. "You don't know what it's like," I started. "I've known her since I was little; she was my only friend until our group got together." I feel stupid telling her all this mushy junk. "I just, I don't know what to do. Man I feel stupid for telling you all this. You must think I'm a piece of shit."

Once again, a newspaper thwacked me over the head. I cussed back at her, receiving another damned one. "You dimwit, stop all your thoughts about 'death' or whatever else you're thinking in there. You're way to young for that and I know from experience." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "No it wasn't Toguro dimwit, it was another boy whom I liked back in High School. Like you, he dumped me for some bitch who failed every single class. I was ready to kill myself when my friends talked me out of it and later on I became what I've wanted to be: A martial arts master." I blinked at this. "My point is, if you die now, you'll never achieve your dream or become what you've always wanted."

"Well at least your friends were there. Though, mine aren't." I stood up to walk out before a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. "Let go of me." I just don't know what to do anymore. Keiko always stood by me, even through the gruesome and horrendous times. What good am I to this world anymore?

Fists connected to my face and ceased after ten minutes. "You have got to be the most outrageous dimwit I've ever trained. Well you're my dimwit." I chuckled, didn't know grandma can crack a joke at a time like this. "Hmm. Ah. There's an idea." Um, come again? "This might just be crazy to work." Alright you're confusing me grandma. "Yuusuke. You're going on a trip, but not just any trip, a trip to clear your mind. You're to journey up to the precipitous mountain top of Mount Fuji."

"Um..ok then. Though I don't have any ge-" I blinked once again as stuff-for the mountain climb-was shoved into my hands. "Well that takes care of the gear." I wonder what this mountain climb will teach me? I guess I'll never know until I see it for myself. Damn, now I'm itching for this mountain climb.

-

It has been a week since Genkai practically forced me on this mountain climb, though she was right on the precipitous thing. Yes, I know whatprecipitous means, it means freakin' steep! Besides that though, I had reached the mountain top where it would take a normal human, um, I don't know. All I know is that I've reached the top in seven days with my half demon speed and agility. "That was too easy."A triumphant smile appeared on my face as I gazed at the city of Tokyo. "Man it looks so small from up here."

That was when I held my head in my hands and slowly fell to the soft snow. I glanced at the oxygen filter and cursed. "Oh hell no!" I managed out of my mouth. There was no more oxygen, way to go old hag. Oh wait, I was supposed to refill it. Stupid me!

Maybe I should have stayed at the shrine, that would have been much better, but no, I was like the stupid cat in that saying: "Curiosity killed the Cat". I gritted my teeth and cursed in mind at my stupidity. Yeah, me-Yuusuke Urameshi, calling myself stupid. Well I'm about to die here, so it's better then saying I was smart for not refilling the tank. What a fucking great way to die, oh by the way I'm being sarcastic. If only I said goodbye to everyone instead of leaving without anyone knowing. Genkai knew, but she didn't know I had left, well by now I bet she knows. Then there's mother of the year, she'll be bawling her eyes out. Damn it, all these regrets are shooting at me now. I don't want to die, not until I'm old enough to retire from kicking ass.

Then that was when I saw her. Elegant mid-back jet-black hair and gorgeous hazel brown eyes staring at me in a comforting way. Whoa, she's beautiful, maybe even more than Keiko. Her hand reached to my hand, wow she was trying to help me. "It's going to be alright. Take my hand and you'll be safe." She spoke in an angelic tone that soothed me. I weakly outstretched my hand to meet hers; my eyes failing me every second that crept by as my vision blurred until everything was gone or rather, I had blacked out.

-

What was that sound? A familiar, yet unfamiliar sound at the least. Wait, it's sobbing, but who is it? I slowly opened my eyes as my vision cleared up. "Where the hell am I?" Was the first sentence or question I've uttered ever since the mountain top, but was that all a dream? Not the mountain top, but the girl, was she real?

"DIMWIT!" I recognize that voice, it's Gen-Damn it, ok that was a bit too hard to be a newspaper. I glanced up to see a pan? Well that was new. I sat up from a bed-which was mine apparently-to see Genkai and my bawling mother. Yup, I knew she would be doing that. Wait, what happened? "I told you to refill that oxygen tank, but no, you had to go galloping off acting like nothings disheveled in the world."

My mother glanced up from her blubbery state and instantly bear hugged me. "Oh Yuusuke, I was so worried. I thought you were going to die, please don't do that again, promise? I can't bear it, first your father and I don't want to lose you too. Please don't leave me." Wow, I never thought that my alcoholic mother would care so much. With all the beer and other alcoholic beverages I thought she was completely immune to care about me anymore.

"You're lucky Yuusuke." I turned to look at Genkai with a confused expression. "One more minute and you could have been one with the mountain forever. Another half demon like yourself brought you back, along with a priestess on its back. You should really be grateful to them, and also, the priestess is our neighbor from across the street."

"Hello?" Our whole group turned to the newcomer. "Oh, I see you're awake." It wasn't a dream after all. There before me stood the girl from the mountain, man did that sound crappy. "You're lucky my friend and I were also climbing Mount Fuji. I'm glad you're okay. Oh! Where are my manners?" She chuckled at her goofiness. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, the girl across the street." Kagome outstretched her hand once again at me, this time in greeting or rather, introducing each other.

By now my mother had walked back to her seat while I stood up and walked up to Kagome. "Thanks for saving me." I replied and put out my hand. "The name's Yuusuke Urameshi, toughest guy of all Japan." My trademark grin graced my lips while we shook hands. How ironic that I said I could never love again, but now, a new relationship blooms its enchanting head. A relationship with one special girl named Kagome Higurashi.

**_OWARI - THE END_  
**

**A/N: Well how did ya like it? I may had Yuusuke OOC, but other than that..it's ok..I think. Well tell me what ya think. Sayonara until the next time I release a story, which might be soon. -winks-**


End file.
